The invention concerns an applicator mechanism for the coating of running webs with a rough dosing device and a finish dosing device featuring a blade element. The customary applicator mechanisms with a rough dosing and a finish dosing device, such as known for instance from "Wochenblatt fur Papierfabrikation," 1986, page 267, feature an applicator roll which receives the coating substance either from a transfer roll or directly from a coating mixture sump and an opposed roll, with the applicator roll and opposed roll forming a rough dosing gap through which passes the web, and features finally a blade element which after a specific travel of the web, while the latter is still being supported by the guiding opposed roll, effects the finish dosing of the coating application. It is disadvantageous that the web negotiates a rather sharp curvature between the rough dosing gap and the finish dosing point of the blade element, so that strong centrifugal forces occur which throw the coating mixture off the web. This process being relatively disuniform, the result is often a disuniform finish coating application. Known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,890 is a coating mechanism with a rough dosing device that features an applicator roll which is immersed in a coating mixture sump. But absent here is the opposed roll to the applicator roll and, furthermore, the blade element is an air blade which is arranged approximately in the center of the web loop around the pertaining opposed roll.
The problem underlying the invention is to design such a coating mechanism in such a way that irregularities in the coating application will be avoided to the maximum extent prior to the finish coating. This problem is solved through the features of the present invention.